This invention relates to a method of configuring a prepress workflow that includes a raster image processor (RIP), and more particularly, this invention relates to a method of configuring a prepress workflow with a raster image processor using a graphical user interface.
The prepress industry typically uses a number of different stand alone servers, such as a raster image processor, an OPI server having high and low resolution data, a scanning software module and other hardware and software components. These components typically are included on different software packages and must be set up with involved preparation, often on different computer systems. Typically each software program must be individually programmed, such as by bringing up the server based program and programming each of the different programs. This is inefficient and not desirable.
Additionally, the raster image processor may work with an open press interface and other modules, such as a trapping function, and will require difficult and unwieldily manipulation of various files in order to configure the raster image processor in conjunction with a prepress workflow. This is time consuming, and in a competitive environment, is not advantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of configuring a prepress workflow having a raster image processor (RIP) that is simplified in a visual, graphical user interface such that the raster image processor can be easily configured for the workflow.
In accordance with the present invention, a method now allows the configuration of a prepress workflow that includes a raster image processor (RIP). The method comprises the steps of loading a prepress memory manager on a local computer as a result of user input such that a graphical user interface is displayed on a computer screen and includes a prepress system design palette and a raster image processor (RIP) module icon that represents a raster image processor distributed object module that is used in the prepress workflow operation. The RIP distributed object module can be configured by user interfacing with the graphical user interface and the RIP module icon.
The method also comprises the step of dragging the RIP module icon from a modules toolbar into the system design palette. The RIP distributed object module can be configured by opening a RIP setup window. The RIP setup window is opened by clicking a mouse button when a pointer is entered on the RIP module icon. The method also comprises the step of entering within an entry line within the RIP startup window the amount of RAM designated to the RIP distributed object module at startup. The method also comprises the step of enabling an open prepress interface by clicking a box window contained within the RIP startup window. The method can also comprise the step of enabling an open prepress interface to store files to disk and allow the RIP distributed object module to process postscript file references to enhance speed of operation. The method can also comprise the step of invoking trapping within the RIP distributed object module by clicking a box window contained within the RIP startup window. The method can comprise the step of dragging module icons representing desired prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules to be used in a prepress workflow and operative with the RIP distributed object module from a modules toolbar into the prepress system design palette. The module icons can be linked based on user input in the order which represents how the prepress workflow proceeds along the selected hardware and/or software distributed object modules represented by the module icons.
Module icons can also be enabled by a pull down menu and selecting appropriate prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules corresponding to a desired hardware component and/or software function. The memory manager can be launched at a remote computer based on user input at the local computer and outputting the prepress workflow to an output device located at the remote computer.
A graphical user interface contained on a computer screen of a computer and used for establishing a prepress workflow is also disclosed and includes a prepress system design palette. A modules toolbar is operative with the system design palette. The modules toolbar contains module icons representing different prepress hardware and/or software distributed object modules that can potentially be used in a prepress workflow operation, such that the module icons can be dragged from the modules toolbar to the system design palette and linked together based on user input in the order which represents a desired prepress workflow. A RIP module icon is contained within the system design palette and representative of a raster image processor (RIP) distributed object module that can be used or selected for configuring the raster image processor distributed object module.